BELIEVE
by Clementine Cramoisi
Summary: "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena yang sebenarnya kami inginkan hanyalah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri."  Typo, OOC, sedikit OC nggak penting mind to read? RnR, Flame,Concrit,Pujian diterima dengan senang hati


**BELIEVE©Clementine Cramoisi**

**Disclaimer: Yuki Kure**

"Haaah, sepertinya yang bisa kulakukan hanya pasrah,"ujar Kahoko Hino, salah satu siswi Seisou Academy. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap langit biru, mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin.

_Hmm, nyaman sekali. Atap sekolah pada pagi hari memang paling bagus._ Batin Kahoko sambil memejamkan matanya. Tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan, begitulah seterusnya yang dilakukan Kahoko, menikmati oksigen disekitarnya.

_Kalau begini terus, kapan latihannya._ Batin gadis itu. Seraya bangun dari tempatnya.

"YOSH! Aku harus bisa! Semangaaaaaat!" serunya.

"Ugh, tak bisakan kau kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu itu?" sindir sesosok pemuda tinggi, dari arah belakang gadis itu.

"Eh, Tsuchiura-kun. Sejak kapan?" tanya Kahoko bingung.

"Sejas kau tiduran disitu," ujar pemuda bernama Tsuchiura sambil menunjuk tempat Kahoko menikmati langit tadi.

"Ooh, begitu." Semburat merah bersemai dipipinya.

"Heheh, semangat sekali," ujar Tsuuchiura sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mau latihan lagi. Tolong bantuannya Tsuchiura-kun," ujar Kahoko.

"Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Ujar Tsuchiura.

Kahoko mengambil posisi, mulai menggesekan bownya ke biola. Melodi-melodi indah mulai mengalun. Bagaikan air yang mengalir, merangkum semua rasa menjadi satu.

_Plok, plok, plok._"Bagus, tapi ada satu bait yang sedikit mengambang." Ujar Tsuchiura.

"Selalu bagian itu," ujar Kahoko lirih.

"Hee, kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu. Aku barusan memujimu loh," Ujar Tsuchiura lagi.

"Tapi, selalu dibagian itu," ulang Kahoko.

"Sepertinya memang tak akan bisa," lanjutnya.

Kahoko tertunduk lesu, bayang-bayang kegagalan satu demi satu hinggap dipikirannya. Tsuchiura memandang gadis didepannya, bingung.

_Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi_? Batin pemuda itu.

"Ehem, Hino. Ada orang bijak berkata padaku, bahwa kegagalan terbesar yang terjadi didalam hidup manusia adalah rasa takut jika mereka membuat kegagalan." Ujar Tsuchiura sambil menatap gadis itu lekat lekat.

"Jadi, cobalah terus selagi kau bisa mencoba. Asalkan kau benar benar melakukannya dari hatimu." Lanjut Tsuchiura."

Kahoko tertegun, kata-kata Tsuchiura barusan membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

"Tarima kasih, Tsuchiura-kun, aku akan terus berusaha. Mohon bantuannya ya." Ujar Kahoko, lalu melanjutkan latihannya. Moodnya kembali bagus.

"Ya, tentu saja. Syukurlah kau mengerti," gumam Tsuchiura sambil tersenyum samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaah, akhirnya istirahat juga," ujar Hihara sambil melemaskan otot punggungnya. Sedangkan Yunoki yang berada disampingnya tak bergeming, tetap melahap makanannya. Tiba-tiba Hihara melihat sosok gadis pujaannya sedang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang.

"Kaho-chan!" teriak Hihara bermaksud memanggil gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh, menghampiri mereka.

"Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai," Kahoko memberi salam.

"Ahh, kaho-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana persiapan untuk kontesnya?" Tanya Hihara tanpa basa basi.

"Bukankah kontesnya besok?" tanya Yunoki, nimbrung.

"…" Kahoko tak menjawab, lalu duduk disamping kedua seniornya itu.

"Jangan lesu begitu dong," ujar Hihara prihatin.

"Aku… Aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri." Ujar Kahoko, menundukkan kepalannya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Hihara, aku mengerti perasaanmu.

"Kau, tidak berubah ya, Hino." Ujar Yunoki, terpaksa membuat kepala Kahoko menoleh lepada senoirnya yang satu itu.

"Keberhasilan, akan datang kepada mereka yang berani bertindak dan jarang atau mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lepada mereka yang tidak berani mengambil konsekuensi dari apa yang mereka kerjakan. Kau, sudah memilih untuk mengikiti kontes ini, jadi terimalah apapun konsekuensinya, atau kau memilih hanya untuk menjadi penakut dan mengharapkan keberuntungan datang padamu." Ujar Yunoki, sambil menatap mata kahoko, dalam. Kahoko tak dapat mengatakan apapun, tertegun dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, jadi lakukanlah apapun yang bisa kau lakukan sebaik-baiknya," ujar Hihara sambil tersenyum.

Kahoko tak dapat berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia teringat ucapan Tsuchiura _"kegagalan terbesar yang terjadi didalam hidup manusia adalah rasa takut jika mereka membuat kegagalan."_

Tiba-tiba rasa malu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Malu akan dirinya, malu akan pikirannya, malu akan sifatnya yang mudah menyerah. Ia tahu, bahwa Tsuchiura, Yunoki dan Hihara memberinya dukungan bukan hanya kata-kata semata, namun, itu semua mereka dapatkan dari pengalaman mereka. Menyadari bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasakan hal ini, kegusaran ini, kegalauan ini, ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, semangatnya sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul. Ia merasa lebih siap untuk menghadapi hari esok.

"Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, tarima kasih banyak." Ujar Kahoko seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan kedua senpainya itu.

"E—eh, Kaho-chan, tak perlu seperti itu," ujar Hihara cepat-cepat, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, kami akan membantu kok." Ujar Yunoki sambil tersenyum, Kahoko juga membalas senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, aku akan berlatih lagi." Ujar Kahoko, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua senpainya itu.

"Selamat berjuang Kaho-chan!" seru Hihara.

"Gadis yang menarik," ujar Yunoki sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

"Eh! Yu-Yunoki, jangan jangan…"

"Bercanda." Ucap Yunoki. Hihara menghela napas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu begitu cepat, secepat arus Niagara. Hari yang tidak Kahoko harapkan tiba. Sekarang, dirinya berada diantara peserta kontes, jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah olah memberontak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Walaupun berulang kali menelan ludah, membaca e-mail e-mail yang berisikan semangat dari sahabat sahabatnya, tetap saja, rasa gugup menghampiri dirinya.

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrrd_, ponsel Kahoko bergetar, menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Dibukanya e-mail baru itu.

"Tsukimori-kun…" gumam Kahoko, lalu mulai membaca isi e-mail dari Tsukimori.

_Trima kasih Tsukimori_. Batin Kahoko. Walaupun selama ini Tsukimori berada jauh darinya, namun pemuda itu sering kali mengirimkan e-mail berisi dukungan dukungan kepada Kahoko.

Kahoko memejamkan matanya sejenak, berdoa agar dirinya berhasil melaksanakan pilihannya.

_Ayo Kaho! Kau pasti bisa!__Fight! Fight!_ Ujar gadis itu dalam hati.

Peserta ketiga telah selesai mempertunjukan kemampuannya memainkan Oboe, sekarang tiba giliran peserta keempat.

"Kahoko Hino!" panggil sang _Master of Ceremony_ kepada peserta keempat.

"Oh Tuhan. Yang terjadi terjadilah!" desis Kahoko, melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung sambil membawa biola dan bow miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari bersinar terang, hangat. Kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan dan desiran angin yang menggerakan dedaunan dan pepohonan, menyatu membentuk serangkaian simfoni alam yang indah, maha karya komposer terhebat. Dua hari setelah kontes, pada hari minggu yang cerah, Kahoko, lebih memilih untuk berjalan jalan di taman kota daripada ke pusat hiburan. Disana ia lebih merasa tenang. Saat sedang berjalan menikmati pemandangan sekitar, ponselnya berdering, mendendangkan musik klasik _Ave Maria._

_Nomor tidak dikenal? __Siapa ya?_ Batin Kahoko.

"Halo?"

"Hino, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya suara dalam telepon.

"Tsu—Tsukimori-kun?" gumam Kaho.

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf, aku menelepon lewat telepon umum. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tsukimori dari telepon.

"Ngg, belum. Besok baru akan diumumkan lewat majalah dinding sekolah." Ujar Kakoho.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Oh, yah, aku rasa... aku rasa..."

"Kau rasa apa?" Belum selesai Kaho berbicara, Tsukimori memotong perkataan Kahoko. Kahoko terkejut, lalu menoleh. Entah mengapa, suara dari dalam telepon itu begitu dekat, begitu persis dengan suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Tsuki-mori-kun," desis Kahoko.

"Kau rasa apa?" ulang Tsukimori.

"A—aku rasa, kali ini aku gagal."ujar Kahoko lirih.

"Tapi, tahun depan akan kucoba lagi," ujar Kahoko semangat, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura semangat. Tsukimori menatap Kahoko, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang kau miliki, dan selalu menyesali sesuatu yang belum kau capai." Ujar Tsukimori dingin. Kahoko tersentak.

"Percuma, aku dan yang lain memberimu dukungan, jika dari dirimu sendiri tidak ada keyakinan." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"ma—maaf," hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Kahoko.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena yang sebenarnya kami inginkan hanyalah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Menang atau kalahnya kau dalam kontes ini, tak akan merubah siapa sejatinya dirimu. Kau tetap Kahoko Hino baik hari ini, esok dan sampai kapan pun." Ujar Tsukimori. Wajah Kahoko bersemu merah, tak menyangka pemuda didepannya itu sangat perhatian pada dirinya, walaupun diluar terlihat dingin, acuh dan anti sosial, ternyata di dalam hatinya ia adalah orang yang lembut.

"Len-kun..." bisik Kahoko.

"Apa kau bilang? Len? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begi—?"

"Aaaaaah, maksudku terima kasih Tsukimori-kun!" seru Kahoko, wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Anak aneh," ujar Tsukimori.

_Terima kasih semuanya, berkat kalian, aku siap menghadapi hari esok, apapun hasilnya yang penting, aku telah berusaha yang terbaik._ Batin Kahoko lalu tersenyum kepada Tsukimori, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaaa, lihat itu, pengumumannya telah keluar!" seru salah satu siswa.

"Di mana?" tanya siswa yang lain.

"Itu, di majalah dinding!"

"Benarkah? Wah, aku mau lihat!"

"Aku juga. Ayo kesana!"

"Ayo!"

Para siswa maupun siswi Seisou Academy, ribut tentang pengumuman kontes musik tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka berkumpul didepan majalah dinding. Kahoko yang baru datang, langsung menuju tempat itu.

_Aku harus siap! Aku harus siap! Aku harus siap!_ Batin gadis itu, memberi sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, permisi" ujar Kahoko, kepada kerumunan siswa siswi. Matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang ditempel di dinding. Untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku. Lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

_Terima kasih semua, atas dukungan, semangat dan doa yang kalian berikan. Maaf kalau aku terlalu naif, tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa apa-apa. Akan ku jadikan momen ini sebagai pemelajaran untuk diriku_. Batin Kahoko sambil tersenyum.

"Kaho-chaaan! " panggil Amo dan Mio bersamaan dari kejauhan

"Ya?" tanya Kahoko bingung.

"Selamat yaa, kau berhasil. Hebat sekali." Ujar Amo. Kahoko hanya tersenyum.

"Hino, selamat ya," ujar Tsukimori dari belakang Kahoko.

"Iya, Hino-chan, kau hebat sekali." Ujar Aoi, sambil menyerahkan buket bunga.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Ini semua berkat kalian, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa." Ujar Kahoko, air mata kebahagiaan mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, hei. Jangan menangis begitu. Harusnya kau senang." Ujar Tsuchiura.

Semuanya tertawa, bahagia akan hari itu. Kahoko pun mendapatkan pelajaran untuk hidupnya.

**1. KAHOKO HINO 179 POIN**

**2. MANAMI MORI 150 POIN**

**3. KAIEN AMAKUSHA 147 POIN**

FIN

* * *

**_Bagaimana? Bagus kah? Lumayan kah? Jelek kah?_**

**_Ini untuk memenuhi riquest dari teman saya yang sedang bergalau-galau menanti pengumuman lomba. mudah-mudahan terhibur ya ^^_**


End file.
